sealteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Hayes
Jason Hayes, is the leader, and Master Chief of the Navy SEAL, Bravo Team. He is a Tier-One Operator, and as the leader, is referred to as B1, or Number 1. Jason is separated from his wife, with whom he has 2 children. Throughout the Series In Tip of the Spear Jason is interviewed by Dr. Julie Kruger to assure the state of his mental health following the death of his former comrade and best friend Nate Massey. After assuring her that he's well he attends the first communion of Nate's child where he meets his wife Alana and it becomes evident that they're at the outs. Upon being called to the station the team is tasked with exfiltrating ISL operative Abu Samir Al Masri in Libya, however they're assigned a new team mate named Clay Spenser. Hayes and Spenser are quickly at odds over Spenser's arrogant attitude. After it becomes clear that Abu Samir also holds a US citizen captive the mission quickly shifts focus to rescuing the hostage, however Mandy Ellis insists on Samir's capture forcing Jason to suggest that both goals are achievable. After exfiltrating the hostage Hayes and his team take on Samir who threatens them with blowing himself to pieces, he's shot by Spenser however which enrages Hayes. After a pep talk from his friend Ray Perry about how Spenser reminds him of Nate, Jason attends his daughter Emma's recital. In Other Lives Jason reminisces back to the party he told Nate that him and Alana were taking a break. Afterwards him and the crew are called in by Mandy to receive a briefing on information-gathering mission related to the Syrian government experimenting with a deadly nerve-agent. After arriving in the facility the gas is supposedly being produced they find a group of infected hostages. As Syrian soldiers Approach the facility Jason opts to stay behind and offers his team the same in order to safe the hostages lives. He devises a strategy to get his superiors to exfiltrate the hostages. Despite landing under heavy fire they manage to escape the facility. Back home Jason attempts to bond with his son Michael. In Boarding Party Jason and the SEALs are tasked with rescuing a boat crew that is held hostage by pirates. After figuring out that the pirates attempt to sell the hostages off to a terrorist who wishes to place himself on the world-map Jason decides to go with the silent approach and leads his team on the boat through diving there. However one hostage is pushed into a room by one of the pirates and Jason has to terminate the criminal from the outside. In the end they manage to rescue everyone without losses and leave the ship behind. Back home Jason investigates into Nate's burner phone and photographs the woman Nate allegedly had an affair with. In Ghosts of Christmas Future Jason and Alana are called into Michael's school where they're scolded by the principal Mr. Langston and Michael's guidance counselor Keith. Afterwards Jason and his SEALs are exfiltrated to Serbia where they're tasked with catching Luka Baljic. However one of his bodyguards, Jakub Kowal, is a former acquaintance of Jason and burns the op. Jason, Ray and Brock act like they leave the Country but stay there and manage to catch Baljic and Kowal, who opts to throw Baljic towards the SEALs. After the successful mission Jason discovers that Nate's mystery woman apparently was in a mission with him, digging the mystery around Nate's death further. In Collapse Jason and his SEALs are sent to Sudan where the american embassy is threatened to be stormed after rigged elections. However the embassy's superior Crowley refuses to declare defeat and evacuate the embassy due to him wanting to appear tough towards his superiors. While Jason and the team are sent through Sudan to pick up american citizens the threat rises and ultimately have to give Ray and Lisa an exit route for the building. Later he hands the flag Crowley left behind towards him. In The Spinning Wheel Jason clashes with his former Green Team rival Beau Fuller over a test-op that he considers designed to kill innocent lives. He later is scolded by Ray who puts Fuller's behavior into perspective as one of the only black team leaders in the Navy. He later meets Pete Green an old friend of his and Nate's to find out more information about Nate's mystery woman, Pete reveals that she was the wife of a mole and Nate helped her escape to the US with Pete's aid. On a hunch Jason saves the test-op later and manages to get it green-lit, making up with Fuller. However the op is called off anyway due to unspecified reasons. After the long day Jason meets Laila and confides in her about his grief for Nate. In Borderlines In The Exchange In Rolling Dark Notes * In the Pilot, Jason was referred to as Senior Chief, but in Collapse, he called himself "E-9 - Master Chief". Trivia *This marks Boreanaz' fourth concecutive leading role following Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and Bones. *David Boreanaz also serves as executive-producer on the series. *David Boreanaz and Daniel Gillies are best known for portraying near identical characters. Boreanaz portrayed well intentioned vampire Angel with a second more malevolent persona on Buffy, while Gillies portrayed Elijah Mikaelson, a good hearted vampire with another more disturbing personality he forced dormate. Coincidentally both characters were alike in writing, but were spun-offs to their own shows. Appearances Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:United States Navy Category:BUD/S Category:Navy SEAL Category:Bravo Team